


The unexpected visit.

by s_rachellaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, M/M, i love kasamatsu yukio, kise breaks down, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/pseuds/s_rachellaa
Summary: Kise's already a second year.Kasamatsu visits his old high school.And Kise unexpectedly breaks down.“I’m only gone for a few months and you already can’t take care of yourself.”Kasamatsu.It’s Kasamatsu’s voice.Kise immediately looks up and gasps. Senpai is here. In front of him, real flesh and all. He quickly takes Kasamatsu’s hand and pulls himself up. He jumps on him.“SENPAI I MISSED YOU!”(It's not angsty at all now worries)





	The unexpected visit.

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m only gone for a few months and you already can’t take care of yourself.”  
> Kasamatsu.
> 
> It’s Kasamatsu’s voice.
> 
> Kise immediately looks up and gasps. Senpai is here. In front of him, real flesh and all. He quickly takes Kasamatsu’s hand and pulls himself up. He jumps on him.
> 
> “SENPAI I MISSED YOU!”
> 
> Kise/Kasamatsu has way to few works and thus I created this short story. I absolutely love Kasamatsu Yukio, he's one of my favorite characters in general.

Kise has always found Kasamatsu an attractive man. His short black hair and steel blue eyes, his height and his body. The way he looks at Kise, staring deeply into his own eyes.

The fact that he doesn’t look at Kise like he’s some kind of god. Even when Kise is undeniably talented, gifted with an amazing ability to play basketball. And his looks of course.

When Kasamatsu looks at Kise, he _actually_ looks at him.

In the beginning of the year Kise did not like Kasamatsu at all. Kise obviously deserved to be a starter from the very first beginning, but Kasamatsu did not approve of it.

He had said, more like yelled that first-years should respect their senpai. And that the 3rd and 2nd years have more experience than the first-years.

He also gave him a kick in his back. It hurt like hell.

After their first meeting Kise still did not like Kasamatsu at all, personality only. Appearance like he was something to swoon over. But it all changed after their practice match against Seirin high school. Kise was crying for the first time after he lost. And Kasamatsu had told him to add revenge to his vocabulary.

Kasamatsu was smiling gently at Kise.

Kise’s irritation turned into admiration and his attraction intensified further.

At the moment they were at the school’s gym, practicing drills and doing some basic stamina training. Kise is already in his second year, which means that Kasamatsu is in college.

_College._

Now he is even further away from Kise. How is he supposed to make him fall in love with Kise. Kise groans and tries to focus on practice. After a while Hayakawa, new captain of Kaijo, makes them play a practice match. It’s 3 against 3. Kise tries to focus, but his thoughts keep going back to Kasamatsu. He misses him. His way of practicing, teaching and giving advice to the rest.

Kise doesn’t notice the doors opening. The rest stop to see who enters but Kise is still thinking. Unaware of his shoe laces that somehow got untied. He trips over them, falling flat-face on the ground. Kise just lies there. He groans and huffs a little.

He is about to stand up when a hand enters his vision.

“I’m only gone for a few months and you already can’t take care of yourself.”

Kasamatsu.

It’s Kasamatsu’s _voice._

 Kise immediately looks up and gasps. Senpai is here. In front of him, real flesh and all. He quickly takes Kasamatsu’s hand and pulls himself up. He jumps on him.

“SENPAI I MISSED YOU!”

Kasamatsu almost loses his balance, but quickly regains it before they could fall.

“Don’t jump on me so suddenly you idiot, “ grumbles Kasamatsu. His face a little bit red.

 

Kise hugs Kasamatsu.

“Let go of me.”

But Kise refuses and keeps hugging him. Kasamatsu eventually gives up and hugs Kise back. His arms are around Kise. He is warm, so warm. Kise hugs him a bit tighter. Inhaling his scent, Kise has always liked senpai’s scent. He feels so safe in his arms. And he misses Kasamatsu, he misses him so much that he doesn’t notice the tears falling down from his eyes until Hayakawa points it out.

“Kise… are you alright?”

“ Huh? “ Kise looks surprised as he backs away from Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu frowns.

“ Why are you crying? “

Kise tries to form an answer, but he only cries harder.

Kasamatsu sighs.

“Come with me.” He grabs Kise’s wrist and drags him out of the gym towards the changing room.

“Continue your training!” Kasamatsu yells at the rest.

Everyone scrambles away except for the first-years. They all looked confused.

“Didn’t you hear what captain said!” Hayakawa says to them.

“But aren’t you the captain? ”

“Damn it.”

Kasamatsu closes the door behind them and stands in front of Kise. Kise only cries harder. Kasamatsu begins to wipe the tears away and places his palms on Kise’s cheeks.

“Look at me.”

At the command Kise looks up and he sees the same gentle smile Kasamatsu had back then.

“Why are you crying?”

Kise sniffles a few times before answering “ I don’t know it just happened. I suddenly got overwhelmed when senpai hugged me back. I-I just miss senpai so much. I thought you wouldn’t visit us anymore now that you’re in college. I thought that I wasn’t going to see you again. ”

“ You’re absolutely one big dumbass- “

“ What?! I’m not !” Kise says offended.

“Let me finish talking. There is no way that I wasn’t going to visit you guys anymore. You’re all my precious kouhai. And y-you’re not the only one who missed someone. I-I missed you too Kise.”

Kasamatsu is blushing very hard now which causes Kise to blush in return.

“R-really? Did you mean that senpai?”

“ I wouldn’t lie about that you dumbass.”

Kise is really happy. Kasamatsu _misses_ him too and he was _blushing_. Kasamatsu is so fucking adorable. Kise smiles one of his real smiles. The ones he only lets out when he thinks about Kasamatsu.

I love him. I love senpai. I love Kasamatsu. I love Kasamatsu Yukio.

He can’t contain his feelings anymore.

“Senpai, I love you. Please go out with me?”

Kasamatsu blushes even harder and stares at Kise.

He doesn’t answer.

“S-senpai? Did you hear what I sai- “

Kasamatsu grabs him by the front of his t-shirt, pulls him closer and kisses Kise right on the mouth. Kise recovers from the shock and pulls Kasamatsu closer while returning the kiss. They stumble around for a bit and then Kise pushes Kasamatsu against the locker.

Kise grabs his legs and puts them around his waist. Kasamatsu holds onto Kise’s shoulder so that he won’t fall. Kasamatsu groans as Kise pushes his hips a little bit. They kiss even deeper than before when they suddenly hear a crash behind them.

They both turn their heads to see the backs of a few teammates disappearing behind the doors.

“ I’m gonna kill them.” Kasamatsu grumbles.

Kise turns around to continue their amazing kiss but Kasamatsu stops him.

“ That was enough.” Kise has never seen Kasamatsu so red before.

“ eh! But you started it senpai.” Kise whines.

“ And that’s also why I’m stopping it. I hope this answers your question.”

“ No it doesn’t. I want to hear you say it.”

“ Why ?!”

“ Because actions don’t prove everything, I want to know how you feel about me.”

“ F-Fine have it your way. I-I love you too, and yes I want to go out with you. You h-happy now.” Kasamatsu resembles a tomato by now.

Kise’s heart flutters.

“ Extremely!”

\---

Bonus:

“ Did I not teach you enough manners! It’s not nice to eavesdrop on others! “ Kasamatsu is scolding the rest of the team.

“ Yes captain we’re sorry.” The rest of the team says in unison, even the first-years students.

Everyone knows that one not messes with Kasamatsu Yukio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! and also english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.   
> I really need more people in the Kikasa fandom, also the KyouHaba fandom and YakuLev fandom.   
> sports anime and yaoi have corrupted my life.


End file.
